Die Strafe eines Rebellen
by Isis-chan1
Summary: Sasuke steckt in der Klemme.Nachdem seine Flucht zu Orochimaru fehlgeschlagen ist, bekommt er einen neuen Lehrer.Mit dem stimmt aber irgendetwas nicht. Und er scheint Sasuke zu kennen.Wer ist der unbekannte, der nichtmal seinen Namen sagen möchte?
1. Chapter 1

_Prolog:_

_Ihr wollt wirklich meine Fanfic lesen??? Ganz ehrlich??? Juchuuuuuu!!! rumhüpf_

_Toll! Na dann: Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch! XD_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**Der Beginn des Übels**_

Trotzig saß Sasuke auf dem Stuhl im Büro der Hokage. Links und rechts von ihm standen zwei Anbus, um ihn erst gar nicht auf den Gedanken kommen zu lassen, zu fliehen. Zornig sah er Konohas Oberhaupt ins Gesicht.

Nicht weniger erzürnt beginnt sein Gegenüber mit der Strafpredigt: „Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so aus einer Laune heraus zu unserem größten Feind gehen!", sie machte eine kurze Pause um Luft zu holen.

´Man, was haben die alle? Als ob es nicht klar gewesen wäre, das ich früher oder später zu Orochimaru gehen würde. Immerhin hat er gesagt, dass er mich stärker machen könnte, sogar stärker als Itachi. ´ Der Uchiha war so in Gedanken an seinen Bruder vertieft, dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Tsunade ihre Moralpredigt fortgesetzt hatte. Es interessierte ihn aber auch nicht, was sie fast zur Weißglut trieb.

„SASUKE!!!", schrie sie ihn an. Erschrocken fuhr der ´angesprochene´ zusammen. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder. „ Du bist noch nicht Volljährig, und so leid es mir tut, deine Eltern sind tot", fuhr sie fort. „Na und?", kam prompt die uneinsichtige Antwort. „Sasuke, da du keinen Erziehungsberechtigten mehr hast, bin ich für dich verantwortlich."

Das saß. Schlimmer könnte es ja fast nicht mehr kommen, denn das würde ja bedeuten, dass er IHR gehorchen musste. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Wenn Sie wirklich für mich Verantwortlich sind, warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

„Ganz einfach, weil eigentlich dein Bruder, als dein letzter Verwandter, für dich verantwortlich wäre.", meinte sie genervt. Ok, es KONNTE Schlimmer kommen. In dem Fall musste er erst überlegen, was ihm lieber wäre, der Tod, oder die Furie. ( kommt aufs gleiche raus! XD)

„Und jetzt?", fragte er schließlich. Immerhin hatte er heute noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Tsunade, die genau wusste, was er machen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt gehen ließe, fasste einen Entschluss: „Du bleibst heute Nacht hier, und ich werde dir Morgen sagen, wie´s weitergeht."

Das passte ihm jetzt aber gar nicht, doch ein Blick in ihre Augen hieß ihn jetzt besser nichts mehr zu sagen. Dann musste sein neuer Sensei eben bis Morgen warten.

Das tat er auch, aber nicht der, den Sasuke erwartet hatte.

Von jetzt an würde sich alles verändern.

Zum Positiven? Wer weiß??

_

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist nicht so spannend, aber das kommt noch. Versprochen!_

_Ich würde mich über Kommis freuen!_

_euch alle knuddelt_


	2. Chapter 2

_Der Neue Lehrer_

Jieks! Ein neues Kapitel. freu

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Als Sasuke am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wurde er bereits erwartet. Tsunade hatte ihn in ihr Büro rufen lassen.

Irgendwas an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck gefiel dem Uchiha- Sprössling nicht. Sie sah so selbstsicher aus….

Nach kurzem überlegen, was sie wohl von ihm wollen könnte, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht allein im Zimmer waren. Er besah sich die fremde Person näher. Es was ein junger Mann, mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren, und strengem Blick. „Mit dem ist sicher nicht gut Kirschen essen", dachte Sasuke erschrocken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern diesen Menschen schon mal in Konoha gesehen zu haben, aber er kam ihm trotzdem so bekannt vor. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich zu ihm hingezogen.

Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Fremde räusperte. Auch Tsunade sah so aus, als hätte sie sich mit Gedanken in einer anderen Galaxie befunden.

Jetzt meldete sie sich endlich zu Wort. (Hat ja auch lange gedauert. .)

„Guten Morgen Sasuke!", meinte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. ´Wer pennt denn hier bitte mit offenen Augen. , der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen. Unbeirrt fuhr sie fort: " Darf ich dir deinen neuen Lehrer vorstellen?"

Das war jetzt zu viel für Sasuke, nicht nur, dass sie ihn daran hinderte zu Orochimaru zu gehen, nein, jetzt bekam er auch noch einen Lehrer, der so aussah, als ob er jeden Moment jemanden umbringen würde!

Doch bevor er noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, sprach ihn sein neuer Lehrer an. „Ich erwarte dich um eins am Trainingsplatz.", sagte er mit warmer, tiefer Stimme. Ohne nachzudenken nickte Sasuke. Danach verschwand sein neuer Sensei.

Verwirrt sah er Tsunade an. „Was ist? Er gibt dir die Zeit dich von deinem ehemaligen Team zu verabschieden.", meinte sie.

„Wie schön!", faucht Sasuke los. „Könnte mir jemand mal erklären, was das alles soll?"

„Wie du willst. Also, da du mit deinem Verhalten für die Gruppe untragbar wirst, bekommst du einen neuen Lehrer." Sie hörte sich an, wie eine Richterin. „So weit, hab ich das ja auch noch mitgekriegt, aber wer ist er???", antwortete Sasuke zornig.

„Dein neuer Lehrer." (Wie oft denn jetzt noch? O.o) Auf einen bösen Blick Sasukes hin fuhr sie fort. „Er war einst Orochimarus Schüler, wurde ihm aber dann zu mächtig." „Er ist also stärker als Orochimaru?", fragte Sasuke baff. „Hab ich doch gerade gesagt!", meinte Tsunade genervt, bevor sie ihn vor die Türe setzte. (Sind die alle so schwer von Begriff? XD)

Ziemlich irritiert lief Sasuke jetzt durch Konoha, unschlüssig, was er jetzt machten sollte.

Jetzt habe ich keine doofen Aufpasser mehr, ich könnte also fliehen.… Aber mein neuer Sensei soll ja stärker sein, als Orochimaru. Sagt zumindest Tsunade. Dabei hat sie mir noch nicht mal seinen Namen gesagt. Ob ich DER wirklich vertrauen kann?´ Nach einigem überlegen beschloss er doch zu flüchten. Tsunades Worte waren ihm ETWAS zu wenig glaubwürdig.

Und um sie auch noch ein bisschen zu provozieren marschierte er geradewegs durch die Stadttore (War das nicht ein Dorf? XD)

Seltsamerweise ließen die Wachen ihn einfach vorbei, ohne etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun. Das war Sasuke dann doch zu unheimlich, und er begann zu laufen. Mitten im Wald hörte er plötzlich Geräusche hinter sich, und legte noch mal an Tempo zu. Auf der nächsten Lichtung beschloss er stehen zu bleiben und zu kämpfen. So leicht würde er es ihnen nicht machen. Er wollte nicht dort bleiben, und wenn sie es nicht von selbst begriffen, würde er es ihnen eben beweisen müssen.

Doch noch bevor er die Lichtung erreicht hatte spürte er, dass er bereits erwartet wurde.

Und tatsächlich mitten auf der Lichtung stand jemand.

Erschrocken blieb Sasuke stehen. War der nicht eben noch hinter mir. Wer zum Teufel ist das?

Er konnte noch nicht erkennen, wer ihn dort erwartete.

Doch auch als Sasuke schon direkt vor ihm war, konnte er sein Gegenüber nicht erkennen. (Er hatte eine Kapuze auf! Sasuke ist noch nicht blind! XD)

Ohne zu zögern griff er an. Sasuke beschwor sein Chidori und rammte er in den Rücken seines „Gegners". Der gab ein Keuchen von sich und zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass es nur ein Doppelgänger war. Doch wo ein Doppelgänger ist, da ist auch jemand der ihn Beschworen hat. Sasuke aktivierte seine Sharingan und sah sich um, doch sosehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte weder fremdes Chakra wahrnehmen, noch jemanden sehen, oder hören.

Plötzlich wurde er von hinten getroffen, und gegen einen Baum geworfen. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf, doch da war niemand. „Wer bist du? Zeig dich!", schrei er schließlich.

„Bist du wirklich so schwach, dass du nicht mal eine Illusionskunst brechen kannst?", ertönte eine Stimme, direkt vor ihm.

Sofort versuchte der Uchiha die Illusion zu brechen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was er machen sollte, also feuerte er alle möglichen Attacken um sich. Irgendwie funktionierte aber nichts, und nach einer halben Stunde (!) sank er erschöpft zu Boden.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte die Stimme jetzt gelangweilt. Sasuke kannte diese Stimme. Verbissen versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete sein Gegenüber: „Hast du ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis? Ich bin dein neuer Lehrer." „Ach wie toll, hast du denn auch einen Namen?", erwiderte Sasuke bissig. (---Stille---- )Nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete der Angesprochene. „Der ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Du solltest besser endlich meine Kunst brechen, sonnst kommst du von hier überhaupt nicht mehr weg."

Sasuke bewegte sich nicht. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Wiederwillig nickte Sasuke. Er wusste dass er sich damit wohl ziemlich blamieren würde, aber so kam er nicht weiter.

„Aktiviere die Sharingan, und such den riss in der Landschaft." Was soll ich suchen? Einen Riss in der Landschaft? Der hat auch ´nen riss, aber in Hirn. „ Such jetzt endlich.", schollt ihn eine scharfe Stimme.

Sasuke zuckte zusammen, und begann sich umzusehen. Nach kurzem suchen, fand er etwas. Es glich aber eher einem Strich als einem Riss. „Ich hab´s gefunden. Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt benutzt du dein Feuer-Jutsu„

Sofort spuckte Sasuke ein paar Feuerbälle. Plötzlich begann sich alles um ihn zu drehen. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Von weit weg hörte er eine Stimme: „Mach die Augen zu!" Er wurde ohnmächtig.

Als er die Augen öffnete, lag er in einem Bett. „Auch schon wach?"

´D….das war doch die Stimme von… Itachi…. ´dachte Sasuke verwirrt.

Und schon öffnete sich die Türe.

Na, schon spannender geworden, oder???

Ich würde mich über einen kleinen Kommi freuen! XD

Wer den Namen von Sasukes Lehrer errät, bekommt ein Gedicht gewidmet. (Thema muss er sich aber selbst aussuchen XD)


End file.
